Let's Kill Tonight
by CoffeeForClosure
Summary: I gave up my soul to the Devil and I've been running ever since. Klaus x Oc x Possibly Jeremy
1. Chapter 1

Stefan listened as the wind whistled through the trees and took the leaves away as they fell. The moon was set high in the night sky as it was almost one in the morning. Stefan was stuck on forest patrol. There had been two "animal" attacks in the same forest in the past two weeks and the group was not ignorant. Damon, Stefan, and Caroline had been taking turns watching the forest in hopes of catching the vampire; tonight was Stefan's night. He was standing in a clearing when he heard footsteps approaching.  
"Just a little further," He heard a young girl giggle. Stefan stepped back into the shadows to watch as a young girl and a man walked into the clearing, "You can see the moon perfectly here." She whispered in the man's ear.  
The man stumbled a bit, obviously drunk, before placing his hand on her hip and pulling her closer. The two began to kiss and Stefan couldn't help but feel like a pervert for watching as the girl pulled her shirt over her head. She couldn't have been more than 16; the man looked well into his twenties. The man tried to kiss her again but the girl had already moved to suck on his neck. The mans eyes grew wide and Stefan suddenly realized what was happening.  
"Stop!" He shouted as he sprinted and pushed the girl away from the man. Stefan stared deeply into the man's eyes to compel him, "Run as fast as you can home and don't stop running until you get there." The man stumbled back when Stefan let him go and then took off towards the main road.  
To Stefan's left, the girl giggled and wiped the small amount of blood from around her mouth. "Saint Stefan, you just never change do you?" The girl moved into the light of the moon so Stefan could get a better look at her face.  
Stefan furrowed his eyebrows with a confused look which soon turned into a frown, "Vera, what're you doing here?"  
She started to circle around him. "Are you not happy to see me?"  
"No, I'm surprised you're still alive."  
"About that..." She trailed off.  
"Don't tell me I'm seeing ghost."  
She faked a laugh. "I need you to help me. I fear I will be dead soon if you don't."

* * *

Stefan and Vera made the walk through the woods to the Boarding house where Damon and Elena were. "Damon!" Stefan shouted as he walked through the front door. "We have a guest." He said when he found Damon sitting by the fireplace with a glass of scotch and Elena asleep on the sofa.  
"Shhh," Damon hissed and glanced at Elena. "And who?"  
Stefan grabbed Vera's wrist and pulled her into the room.  
"Not so rough, Stefan," She winked and rubbed her wrist.  
"Dear god," He dumped the rest of his scotch into the fire, igniting it even more. "Why are you here?"  
Stefan took a seat across from the now stirring Elena. "Apparently she needs our help."  
"OHHH NO." Damon glared at Vera. "We have enough problems of our own." He turned away from them all and just stared into the fire.  
"Look, I just need your help for a little while until I can find a new hiding spot. If you guys don't say anything, Klaus will never come looking here!"  
"Actually," Stefan started.  
Elena turned over, now fully awake. "What's going on?" She mumbled, her voice sleepy and raspy.  
Vera's jaw dropped and she, almost inaudibly, whispered, "Katherine?"  
"How many times do you think we've had to explain this?" Damon glanced at Stefan who just shrugged his shoulders. "I'll make this quick. This is Elena, Katherine's doppelgänger."  
Vera suddenly grew furious. "Why didn't you tell me there was a doppelgänger involved?" She began to pace back and forth across the room by a door. "He'll be all over this. Another chance for him to make those stupid hybrids. I need to get out, fast. He could be anywhere." She stopped and stared at the other three. All of them heard the front door slam and their eyes moved to behind Vera. She very slowly turned around and instantly sprinted to the other exit but he was faster. She smacked right into his muscular chest. She stared up frightfully at the man she had been running from. His eye were cold and his smirk malicious. His words were dripped with venom as he spoke in his harsh British accent.  
"Hello, lover"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Vera just stared down at their shoes, both worn and dirty. Her fingers trembled. She had been dreading this moment for forty-eight years.  
Klaus reached up to touch a lock of her brunette hair. He pulled it to his face and breathed in. "You still smell the same," He dropped the lock of hair. "Like fresh raspberries."  
The other three remained silent. Damon and Stefan knew that interfering would have horrible consequences; Elena was just very confused.  
Klaus fingernails scratched the bottom of her chin as he forced her head up. "Now, now" He teased. "Don't be shy." Vera kept her eyes on the ground which angered Klaus. "Look at me!" He growled, making her eyes snap up.  
"Are you going to kill me?" She whispered.  
He smirked and stroked her cheek. "Why would I do that, love? I've got forty-eight years of torture to make up for!" He shoved her. She flew back managing to hit a wall and break the glass from a picture frame. Now slumped over on the ground, she hissed as she reached behind her to pull a shard of glass out of her back. He menacingly walked towards her and jumped on her leg, cracking the bone. She clutched her leg and screamed in pain. "The fun is only just beginning." He bent down and whispered in her ear.  
A phone began to rang and Klaus reached into his back pocked to answer it. "What?" He snapped. "I'm busy...Can't this wait until later?!" He frowned before quickly saying bye and hanging up his phone. "Unfortunately, my family requires me." He maliciously grinned at Vera and stared into her misty, blue eyes, compelling her. "You will not leave this house unless I set you free." He pulled away and quickly exited the house.  
Vera clutched her leg which was painfully starting to heal. "Can I get some help?" She snapped. Stefan quickly rushed to help her up and on to the sofa.  
"Remember how I said we have our own problems?" Damon asked. "He's one."  
"Thanks for the warning, Stefan." Vera glared at him.  
"I was going to-"  
"Well you didn't! And now I'm stuck here!" She yelled, crossing her arms.  
"Calm down," Damon said, obviously annoyed.  
"Calm down?!" She scoffed. "Do you know what's he's going to do to me? He's going to torture me and slowly he's going to drive a stake through my heart so I can feel what he felt." A tear slipped down her cheek.  
She was going to continue to rant but Elena interrupted, "Someone explain what is going on. Who is this?"  
"I'm Vera and I'm going to be dead soon." She stared at the ground as tears began to rapidly fall down her cheeks.  
Everyone else in the room felt mildly uncomfortable by the crying girl.  
"Why?" Elena pressed. "What happened?"  
"Klaus happened." Vera said as she stood and walked out of the room leaving Elena still confused.

* * *

By the morning, the house had cleared out. Stefan had taken Elena home and Damon went to meet Alaric at the Mystic Grill leaving Vera to look around the house. She looked through all of the rooms with their antique furniture until she came across a bedroom. She sat down on the soft bed; she hadn't realized how tired she really was and she needed some blood. She felt herself dozing off and hadn't even realized her head hit the pillow.  
_"And where were you all evening?" Nancy Hartman questioned her daughter as she walked through the front door of their small home._  
_"I was with the girls at the soda shop. They hired this new boy, George Martin. The girls were getting quite an eyeful!" Vera giggled as she took a seat next to her mother on the sofa._  
_"I'm glad you had fun," Her mother smiled warmly at her and then looked at the clock. "Oh! Quick, turn on the radio! The news is about to start!"_  
_Vera jumped up and turned the knob on the radio._  
_The news broadcast was just starting. They listened intently._  
_The news reporters voice was crackled as it came through the older radio. "We have received word an atomic bomb was dropped on Hiroshima today." The Germans had surrendered, surely this war would end soon. Vera tuned out the rest of the broadcast as she thought about her father._  
_"What're you thinking about?" Her mother soothingly rubbed her knee._  
_"Dad" She kept her eyes off of her mother, afraid that if she looked she might cry._  
_"Don't worry," Her mother kissed her forehead. "This war will have to be over soon and he'll be back home safe and sound." They sat in silence until Nancy suggested they listen to one of the drama shows that came on the radio._  
_Vera half smiled, "You know, this is what I really want to do."_  
_"Hmm?" Her mother raised her eyebrow._  
_"Acting! I think Hollywood is calling me."_  
_"I don't think so. I think your fine here. I think you should stay here and settle down."_  
_"But I want to get out there, I want to act. It's my dream"_  
_"You will not!" Her mother raised her voice. "End of discussion." Her mother stood, turned off the radio, and retreated to her room._  
_Vera stared in disbelief that her loving mother could be so cruel to her dream. "I'll show her! I'll show her how great I will be!" Vera went into her room and paced the floor. It was decided. She would leave. She carelessly tossed a few pieces of clothing into her rucksack, along with a stash of very little money, and then she climbed out her bedroom window._  
Vera awoke with a start. She looked around the room and remembered where she was. Someone had opened the blinds to the two windows which were on each side of the bed. "I pray to god that it's Stefan home. I really can't stand Damon right now." She mumbled to herself as she climbed out of bed. She leaped back onto the bed as she felt a horrible stinging sensation in her foot. It was the light. She quickly looked to her hand. "My ring..." She began to search the bed hoping it had fallen off. 'It was Klaus. He came in the middle of the night and stole it I bet!' She groaned, extremely frustrated.

**Gah, I'm really sorry if its awful. This is my first fanfiction on this site and it has been quite a few years. Thank you so extremely much to the people who followed the story and to the person who commented. That makes me so extremely happy ^.^ There's a LOT more to come soon! Thanks you so so so much for reading 3**

**- Sarah**


	3. Chapter 3

According to the clock sitting on the night stand, it was half four when someone finally entered the Boarding house.

"Hello?" Vera called out from the bedroom. "Anyone?" She had been sitting on the bed for a little over two hours now and was in desperate need of blood. She hadn't had any since attacking the man the night before and even that was only a few drops. She was thirsty.

"What do you want?" She heard Damon's pompous voice call from downstairs; the voice was soon followed with Damon appearing in the doorway of the bedroom.

"My ring is gone," She lifted up her right hand.

"Not my problem." He remarked before turning to leave.

"Wait!" She yelled out. "Can you just shut the blinds? Please, Damon!"

He sighed and walked across the room to where the windows were. "So you've been trapped in my bed all day?"

She blushed madly, "I didn't know it was yours!"

"Its fine," He smirked "I knew I'd get you back into my bed one day."

"That was a one time thing in the 70's! You know I was drugged up!" She defended herself.

He laughed at her and reached out to close the blinds but hissed and jerked it back at the contact. "Vervain" He choked out.

"It had to have been Klaus." She mumbled.

"What?"

"I think Klaus stole my ring; he wants me to burn. God, I feel so helpless!" She placed her head in her hands.

"Well, that would explain the cheesy 'I'll be back for you' note on the coffee table." He watched his hand heal itself. "The sun will be going down in a few hours anyway."

"Thank god," She moaned and layed down on her side, facing away from Damon. She hadn't even realized he left the room until she felt something cold and squishy hit her. A package of blood layed on the bed. She looked up to Damon who nodded as a silent 'you're welcome' and then left the room. She spared no time in tearing open the bag and draining it of its contents.

Night soon fell and Vera was able to leave the room. She was hoping to find where the Salvator brothers kept their stash of blood. When she crept down the stairs, she found Elena and another blonde girl sitting in the living room.

She was hoping no one would notice her but Elena called out, "Vera?" Vera turned around to face the two girls. "Damon told us about your ring. We could get out friend Bonnie to make you a new one; shes a witch."

The words 'friend' and 'witch' brought back awful memories for Vera but she managed to nod anyway. "That would be amazing. Sorry for the horrible introduction yesterday.."

"Oh its okay, This is Caroline by the way." Elena introduced the blonde girl. "Would you like to come sit with us?" She gestured to the sofa across from her.

"Sure" She went and took a seat. "I'm Vera, by the way." She stuck her hand out to Caroline who smiled and shook it.

"Vera," Elena paused, "If you don't us asking what's the deal with you and Klaus?"

Vera licked her lips unsure what to say. "I was stupid, ignorant, young, and lustful."

* * *

_**Dear Mother,**_

_**I wanted you to know I'm safe. I know you must be worried sick about me but I've found a group home to stay in until my career takes off. Things are tough. I've gotten a few jobs as extras in films though. It doesn't pay the bills but the family I'm staying with is very kind and patient. There are others here also. We get along quite well. **_

_**If you noticed, I haven't left a return address. I don't want you to find me. I'm sorry but you'll try to take me back.**_

_**I love you so very much and I know Daddy will be home soon. Be strong for the both of us.**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Vera**_

_Vera placed the letter on her nightstand in her room she shared with two other girls._

_'I can bring it to the post office tomorrow! I wonder if Mrs. Harmon has a stamp I can use.' She thought to herself as she stood as headed to the kitchen where Mrs. Harmon was cooking._

_"Hello Vera! Would you be a doll and call everyone for dinner?" The forty year old mother of two asked as she finished stirring her large pot of soup._

_Vera's mouth watered at the smell of the soup. It wasn't often they had such a meal. "Sure." She walked through the house and yelled that dinner was ready. Six pairs of footsteps were heard throughout the house coming towards the kitchen._

_The Harmon's had two kids. One daughter, nineteen, and one son, sixteen. Vera and the son, Troye, had become close in the past week seeing as they were the closest in age.. Vera shared her room with their daughter, Ana, and Lillian, another resident. They were both older than Vera and were much like elder sisters to her. There were two other residents also, Phil and Gavin. Gavin was the oldest of the lot besides Mr. and Mrs. Harmon and was very smart. He was a teacher until he was layed off and often taught Vera when she wasn't out and about also trying to get a job. And Phil...Phil was an enigma._

_"Wheres Gavin?" Mrs Harmon questioned as she counted all the heads sitting at the kichten table._

_"In here!" The older resident called from the living room. "The news is on! Quick! Come here!" He yelled. They all piled into the living room. _

_"We have recieved word that a treaty was signed today to end World War II!" The news anchor announced joyfully. Everyone in the room became to scream and hug each other. _

_"Drinks at Bumpers on me!" Someone yelled and they all piled out of the home and onto the streets where others were cheering. In all of the excitement, Vera found herself at Bumper's, a popular Los Angeles bar, dancing with strangers. Most were drunk men, she herself was underage and couldn't drink. She twirled around the dancefloor until she found herself out of breath. She went over to the bar to get water when she spotted a handsome stranger. He had his eyes on her also and grinned at her. He got up from the bar stool he was sitting on and walked over to sit by her. _

_He stared at her for a few minutes before saying something. "Whats a young lady like yourself doing at a bar? Shouldn't you be home with you're family, celebrating?" He had a thick British accent. _

_She looked to him and gave him a half smile, "I have no home."_

_"That makes two of us." He ordered two beers from the bar tender._

_"I'm not legally allowed to drink." She whispered to him._

_He devilishly smirked and put his finger to his lips. "Shhh!" She smirked at him as the bar tender came back with the beers. He handed one to her and took a sip of his. "So why'd you run away from home?"_

_Her eyes widened, "W..What?" She stuttered._

_"You're Vera Hartman, right?" I nodded slowly. "There's a woman, Nancy, looking for you in Portland; missing posters everywhere. Its all quite tragic."_

_Vera took a sip of her beer. She didn't really like the taste but something about drinking it felt right. "You're not going to bring me back, are you?"_

_"Why would I do that? Its not my place to interfere." Vera sighed with relief. She felt bubbly as she finished off her beer. "Another round?" He asked._

_Vera nodded her head and the waiter came back with more. She continued to drink until she felt infinite. Like nothing bad could happen._

_"Dance with me." He demanded as he pulled her off her stool and over to the dancers. They shimmied and shook until a slow song came on. He pulled her close to him. Her head rested on his shoulder and he whispered sweet nothings in her ear. _

_"You know," She whispered back. "I don't even know your name and yet you somehow make me feel light. As though nothing can touch me." She looked up at him. They both leaned into until their lips touched. They stayed like that for a moment until he pulled away._

_"Its Klaus," He whispered and dipped his head back down to kiss her again. This time rougher. "Let's get out of here?"_

_She nodded and followed him out the door of the bar. They stumbled along the streets, giggling, until they made it to an apartment complex. Klaus unlocked the door to one and pulled her in. _

_He took her hand and led her to the bedroom. They began to kiss again, only more passionately this time. _

_Vera realized what was going to happen. She was going to give herself to this strange man she had only just met. Maybe it was the alcohol in her systen but she didn't care._

_Klaus pulled his jacket off and Vera fumbled with his button-up shirt. Klaus merely ripped it off breaking all the buttons. She ran her hands up his abs. "Lets get you out of that," He growled, pulling her dress over her head. He touched her all over. It drove her wild._

_She slipped her hand into his pants, past the waistband of his underwear, and began to stroke him. His member grew hard in her hand. He titled his head back in ectasy. This continued for a few minutes until he pulled her hand away and took his pants and underwear off._

_She slipped out of her bra and underwar also. "I want you so bad," She whimpered._

_"I'm all yours." He pushed her down onto the bed and climbed ontop of her. He kissed from her lips to her neck, gently biting it. Then he positioned himself at her entrance._

_"Klaus," She stopped him. "I'm a virign."_

_"I'll be gentle, sweetheart." He slowly started to push himself into her. _

_Her eyes watered from the pain. 'It'll go away' She told herself._

_Soon, he was fully in her and she felt herself ripping apart. "It hurts!" She whimpered, tears dropping down her cheeks._

_Klaus whiped her tears and kissed her again. They waited until the pain subsided to continue. He pushed himself in and out of her, gaining a steady rhythm._

_"Ugh!" She moaned, arching her back, trying to get closer to him._

_"You're so tight." He growled into her ear._

_"Faster..." She almost inaudibly whispered._

_"What was that?" He slowed down, teasing her._

_"FASTER!" She desperately shouted out._

_"Anything for you, love." He pumped in and out of her at speed Vera didn't even know was possible. _

_She felt dizzy, like she was on a rollarcoaster or a merry-go-round that went too fast._

_"Klaus," She moaned out._

_"Yes, babe?"_

_"I'm going to-" She didn't finish. She was in pure ectasy._

_As she orgasmed, Klaus came too. She could feel his seed filling her up._

_He collapsed on top of her and then rolled over._

_"That was amazing." She mumbled and yawned. Klaus pulled a blanket ontop of the both of them and he pulled her close to his chest. She inhaled his scent. He smelled of strong cologne, old bars, and smoke; a weird comparison to her light raspberrry scent. _

_Vera's eyes began to droop and she began to doze off. The last thing she heard was Klaus softly singing in her ear. _

_"They will play us out; with a song of pure romance."_

_Lets kill tonight_

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the awkward smut . I've never written smut before so yeah that was pretty awful. Sorry! But I hope you guys liked it!**

**-Sarah**


End file.
